Numerous feather picking devices have been disclosed and patented for overcoming certain problems associated with picking feathers from birds. These devices have been designed to be utilized with birds of different size, for continuous flow of birds into a feather plucking system, and addressing the problem associated with scarring the bird's skin by the use of a feather picking device. Although the prior art inventions are extremely useful for their stated purposes they do not overcome the problem associated with providing a feather picking device which can be used on birds of all sizes with changeable spools and which collects feathers in a central collection basket and further which can be rolled and positioned in any location for use as desired. The prior art patents which are relevant are as follows:
Fisher, U.S. Pat. No. 2,599,621; Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,607,072; McKinley, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,683,282; Toti, U.S. Pat. No. 2,834,982; McKendree, U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,551; Vilotti, U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,903.
As will be shown below in the detailed description, the present invention provides a useful feather picker which can be used on birds as small as a dove and on large birds such as geese. The invention accomplishes this by providing a dual shaft motor with feather picking spools mounted on each shaft and further wherein the feather picking spools are fitted with either a small or larger rubber bands depending upon the bird size. Additionally, the spools may be quickly exchanged for spools with different size rubber bands as desired. The present invention also has a feather collection cage which collects the feathers at the bottom of a housing which housing draws air around and through the feather collection cage so that the feathers can be disposed of easily by the user. The present invention also includes wheels mounted to the bottom of the housing allowing the feather picker to be easily moved from location to location as desired by the user.